Noël Ca craint ou pas !
by Greatbakafiredevil
Summary: Un an plus tard ... Lol ! Republication


Republication avec une correction de faute … Il n'y en a qu'une et en japonais ! Merci encore à Eidole Shinigami !

Flo : … Un an plus tard ou « Jamais deux sans trois » !

Kaiba : C'EST TOUT CE QUE TU AS TROUVE POUR ME FAIRE CHIER, HEIN ?

Flo : Il fallait bien … fêter ma « petite » initiative … non ?

Kaiba : ELLE ETAIT POURRIE TON INITIATIVE ! T'as rien de mieux à faire le jour de Noël en plus ?

Flo : Mais … maieuh … OOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNN !

Joey (arrivant et voyant le désastre … la marée de pleurs !) : … Vas-y, écris ta fic, ça lui fera les pieds !

Flo (mode vengeresse !) : OUUUUUAAAAIIIIIIS !

Kaiba : …

NOEL … CA CRAINT … OU PAS !

24 décembre 2006, Chez Kaiba … et Mokuba,

Ne connaissant pas encore les jours fériés, Kaiba travaillait encore une fois d'arrache-pied sur son ordi.

Toc, toc !

Kaiba (toujours aussi aimable !) : Ouais ?

Mokuba (craintif … On le comprend !) : Nii-san (Flo (qui a bien retenu son petit cours de japonais ! Lol !) : « Onee-chan » grande sœur, « onii-chan » grand frère et « nii-san » pour les frères qui sont plus proches ! La voilà, la vilaine faute corrigée ! Lol ! … Mokuba appâte la Bête !) tu te rappelles qu'on va chez Yugi pour fêter Noël ?

Kaiba : Ecoutes, Mokuba, j'ai du boulot par-dessus la tête et …

Mokuba (Il a de qui tenir quand même le petit !) : Ecoutes, nii-san, tu as promis !

Kaiba (C'est ce qu'il me dit toujours ! Lol !) : … J'y couperai pas, c'est ça, hein ?

Mokuba : C'est ça.

Kaiba (soupirant) : Je suppose qu'il y aura … tout le monde.

Mokuba (énumérant) : Yugi, son grand-père … On est chez eux quand même ! Yami, Téa, Tristan, Duke, (Commençant à accélérer le débit) Serenity, (Le prénom suivant fut prononcé dans un toussotement) Joey et (Rougissement) Rebecca avec son grand-père … (Essayant de s'expliquer sans bégayer sous le regard moqueur de son frère) vu qu'il est ami avec le grand-père de Yugi …

Kaiba : J'ai compris, ne t'étales pas davantage ou tu vas finir par terre.

Mokuba (vexé) : De toutes façons, on y va. (Repassant la porte) On ne décommandera pas au dernier moment !

Kaiba : Si je commence à influer sur lui … (Réagissant … enfin !) LE CLEBARD Y VA ? MOKUBA !

Chez les Wheeler,

Joey (regardant la neige tomber dehors) : Pas envie d'y aller …

Serenity : Il n'y aura que des amis là-bas … Ils vont être tristes si t'es pas là !

Joey (mettant sa veste) : Ok, j'arrive. Tu vas me faire culpabiliser, bientôt.

Serenity : Et puis, qui va faire le guignol si t'es pas là ?

Joey : SERENITY !

Chez les Muto,

Kaiba (sur le pas de la porte) : Toujours aussi ringard …

Mokuba (lui donnant un coup de coude) : Tu es un tant soi peu aimable et tu ne fais pas ce genre de remarques désagréables !

Kaiba : Ca va être dur avec le clébard dans les coins !

Mokuba (à lui aussi d'être moqueur) : C'est toujours dur avec le clébard dans les coins !

Kaiba : KWA ?

Ding ! Ding !

Appuyant sur la sonnette, Mokuba le coupa net dans ce qui aurait pu être le discours ronflant de la soirée.

Mr Muto : Ah, Mokuba, Seto, entrez !

Mokuba (re-coup de coude pour son frère) : Bonsoir, Mr Muto !

Kaiba (le minimum vital) : Bonsoir.

Entrant, ils virent un énorme sapin et de multiples décorations parsemées ici et là dans la pièce principale, sans compter toutes les personnes présentes qui les accueillirent à bras ouverts.

Malgré lui, Kaiba commençait à se détendre, assis sur le canapé, un verre à la main, regardant son frère en train de discuter avec Rebecca. Il eut un sourire … draguer serait plus le terme exact et elle n'avait pas l'air de s'en plaindre. Bien qu'il prétende être agacé au possible de l'ambiance bon enfant qui se dégageait du lieu et de ses occupants, il se sentait bien. Il avait cependant l'impression qu'il manquait quelque chose …

Duke : Toujours à la bourre (Remarque pour Vincent ! Lol !) … Quand il comprendra que 21 heures, c'est pas 22 heures !

Tristan (réponse docte) : Quand la Terre arrêtera de tourner autour du Soleil …

Téa : Elle a dû le traîner mais, entre ses clés qu'il oublie … sa veste … ses chaussures … dans cet ordre !

Joey : Toujours en train de dire du bien de moi à ce que je vois !

Tournant la tête, Kaiba jeta un regard en biais au dernier arrivé qui discutait avec Téa.

Kaiba : Même pas fichu d'être à l'heure …

Les airs paniqué de Serenity et courroucé de Mokuba, de même que l'atmosphère refroidie, ne réussirent pas à démonter son sourire sarcastique.

Joey (s'asseyant à côté de lui) : Autant pour moi, je ne savais pas que je te manquerai. (Ne tenant pas compte du regard mécontent de Kaiba, prenant un verre sur la table basse en face et le remplissant) Santé … même à toi ! (Flo : Quand je suis bourrée, je le dis à tout le monde … vraiment tout le monde ! Bref !)

Tous trinquèrent, pensant que l'orage ne tomberait pas aujourd'hui … le miracle de Noël.

Kaiba : Tout le monde attendait seulement monsieur Wheeler …

Joey : Tout le monde ? Je vois … pas content de ne pas être la vedette, monsieur Kaiba ?

Kaiba : J'ai mon quota de célébrité.

Joey : Ce qui ne t'empêche pas d'être toujours aussi agréable.

Kaiba : Je suis là parce que mon frère m'y a traîné, c'est tout !

Joey : Moi, c'est ma sœur.

Se fixant un moment, tous les deux se resservirent, sous les regards attentifs des autres, tous sourires.

Dong ! Dong ! Dong !

Emergeant comme il pouvait, Kaiba vit sur sa montre qu'il était pile minuit, grâce aux guirlandes fluorescentes qui lui donnaient mal au crâne … Ils avaient tellement bu qu'ils avaient été assommés en moins de deux heures. Pitoyable ! Tout le monde s'était installé au petit bonheur la chance … Mr Muto et Mr Hawkins ronflaient chacun dans son fauteuil, Téa, Yami, Yugi, Serenity, Duke et Tristan étaient aux pieds du sapin, Rebecca et Mokuba dormaient à côté de la table basse. Tous avaient une couverture posée sur eux … sauf lui !

**POV Kaiba**

Tu croyais quoi, hein ? Que vous alliez former une grande et joyeuse famille ? Ridicule ! D'ailleurs, il est où le clébard ?

**Fin POV Kaiba**

Entendant un bruit au premier étage, il ferma les yeux, faisant semblant de dormir. Il entendit quelqu'un descendre doucement les marches, entrer dans la pièce, s'approcher de lui et s'asseoir à côté. Il était prêt à lui passer l'envie de s'en prendre à lui quand il sentit une couverture se poser sur lui.

Joey (un peu éméché quand même) : Le meilleur pour la fin. Au moins, tu chopperas pas la crève par ma faute.

**POV Kaiba**

Le … meilleur pour la fin ? C'était ironique ? Le clébard … faire de l'ironie ? Où va le monde ? … Il ne bouge pas ? Il attend quoi ? Le Déluge ? (Paniqueuh à bord ! Lol !)

**Fin POV Kaiba**

Joey : Oh, tiens ! Du gui … juste au-dessus et je l'avais même pas vu, en plus, tu te rends compte ?

**POV Kaiba**

Du … gui ?!?

**Fin POV Kaiba**

N'ayant même pas le temps d'écarquiller les yeux et de l'en empêcher … accessoirement, le blond se pencha et posant ses lèvres sur celles de son vis-à-vis l'entraîna dans une valse folle qui lui fit entrouvrir la bouche et perdre l'esprit. (Laure : Ah … La tradition … Thierry ? Tu peux t'introduire dans la fic s'il te plaît ?)

Un temps plus tard,

Joey (se rendant compte de la gaffe et brusquement dessoulé) : T'es réveillé ?

Kaiba : A ton avis, clébard ?

Joey : Tu peux pas être gentil … même à Noël ?

Kaiba (faisant remarquer) : Je l'ai déjà été à l'instant.

Joey : Tu peux l'être encore plus souvent, tu sais ?

Kaiba : … (Deuxième constatation à l'appui) … T'as pas pris une couverture pour toi ?

Joey : Nan, j'y ai pas pensé. Je les ai prises une par une.

Kaiba : Une … par une ? (Renonçant à comprendre) Où tu vas ?

Joey : En cherchant une autre !

Kaiba (le voyant tituber) : Laisse tomber. 'Y a assez de place sur le canapé et on se serrera pour la couverture.

Joey (s'installant !) : C'est bizarre que personne ne se soit réveillé.

Kaiba : … On s'en fout.

Aucun des deux n'avait remarqué que les ronflements avaient cessé depuis un moment et que tous se retenaient de rire.

Noël, 8 heures,

Kaiba : C'est quoi, ça ?

Mokuba : Un cendrier … Tu aimes pas ?

Kaiba (crispé) : Si, si, j'adore !

Joey : Tu fumes depuis quand ?

Kaiba (Un mec non fumeur … Mon rêve ! Lol !) : Depuis jamais …

Joey : C'est comme Serenity qui m'a forcé à porter son collier de nouilles pendant trois semaines … j'avais dix ans … que du bonheur !

Serenity : Il était très bien mon collier de nouilles !

Joey : Vi, vi !

10 heures,

Mokuba : Merci pour la veillée de Noël, Mr Muto !

Mr Muto : De rien !

Kaiba (hésitant … c'est rare !) : Pour la nouvelle année, vous pouvez venir chez nous … (Jetant à la cantonade avant de s'en aller d'un pas brusque) VOUS ETES TOUS INVITES ! (Revenant sur ses pas) HE CLEBARD, DEMAIN ET A L'HEURE ! (Mode Mokuba qui s'explique comme il peut !) C'est pour tester mon nouveau simulateur de jeu virtuel … besoin d'un compagnon … euh, cobaye …

Joey : J'y manquerai pas … Il va subir, niarck, niarck !

Tous : … 'Faudra peut-être leur dire qu'on est au courant, non ?

Kaiba : …

Joey : …

Flo : Des récriminations ?

Kaiba : JE SUIS OOC !

Flo : Comme d'hab' !

Kaiba : …

Joey : … 'Y a pas de lemon ?

Flo : … Nan … Gomen …

Laure : Pour une fois qu'on reste soft ! La prochaine fois, on mettra le paquet !

Kaiba : … C'est sirupeux à souhait … C'est Noël qui te rend comme ça ? … C'est inquiétant … Tu veux pas consulter ?

Flo (bis !) : Nan !

Joey : En plus, tu fais une campagne de préservation contre l'alcool ou quoi ? T'avais une autre fic dans ce genre …

Flo : Euh … Ca ressemble plus au contraire, tu crois pas ?

Joey : … Vi, effectivement … J'ai rien dit !


End file.
